Aerodynamic airflow considerations are a priority of vehicle body design. Effective airflow management over a vehicle body can be critical in meeting functional demands for passenger compartment acoustics, fuel efficiency and safety of passenger type vehicles. Aerodynamic design also enhances vehicles control and improves speed of passenger vehicles. Front air dams are a common aerodynamic feature used to controls airflow around the vehicle and limit front end lift and create down-force.